


Missing hair

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: His whole life was over because he was going bald and none of the potions he tried had a lasting effect. Then he heard about a new potion, but there was a catch: it was still in the testing stage, and he would have to go in for regular check-ups, and—worst of all—a certain witch was in charge of the project.





	Missing hair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a round of Dramione-duet @LJ as a pinch hit for unseen1969

Draco stared at his own reflection, barely recognising the man staring back. It was happening, he could feel it, everything was changing and there was nothing he did could stop it. He closed his eyes, hoping for the millionth time it was all a bad dream, but it wasn’t. As he opened his eyes he could still see every small change, it didn’t happen at once like it did with someone cursed of lycanthropy, but he could still see it. A man bitten by a lycanthrope feared the moon, and Draco did as well. Slowly he reached for the back of his head where he could feel it, he was going bald.

As far as he was aware of, none of the other Malfoy’s had ever lost their hair. His father who was far older than him had twice as much hair, which didn’t help Draco’s self-esteem.

Some muggle born wizards and witches would tell him to use magic to solve his problem, but what they didn’t know was that magic couldn’t solve a magical problem, not for a long at least. In his quest to regain his hair he did every silly thing the Healers told him to do, and tried every stupid ointment available. None of those things worked against the unfortunate bad hair, which spread across his scalp, infecting the rest like the plague.

He was ready to give up when someone informed him of a new cure. It was still in it’s test stage, but they were looking for test subjects. While being a test subject was not his ideal plan to regain his hair, he didn’t see any reason not to try it, at least he would be monitored by professionals, which was why he signed up.

Quickly he walked past the desk at the ministry, avoiding looking directly at others so he might pass them unnoticed. He took the lift to the fourth floor, walking in a determined pace down a long corridor and into office number seven. Entering the waiting area he discovered he was not the only one with the curse. Everyone in the room looked at him, everyone with the same look of desperation in their eyes. Nobody spoke, their faces looking as grim as Draco felt on the inside. Knowing they wouldn’t judge him he sat down, nodding respectively to the wizard who sat next to him, receiving a nod in return.

They waited almost five minutes before the door to the office opened and a Healer holding a pad walked into the waiting room. Draco looked up and felt the urge to run, only to change his mind when he remembered he signed up with his full name, which meant she knew he would be there.

“Hello everyone, I’m Hermione Granger and I will be the project manager. Before we start we have a few forms you have to fill out, some questions are far more personal than others, and I’m sure some might feel like lying, but I assure you, we need to know these things in case something happens. I’m not saying anything will but it’s for your own safety.”

Draco barely noticed the man standing behind her, holding several forms and quills. The man handed out a form and quill to each of the volunteers as Granger informed them of smaller details, like what would happen if something didn’t go as planned, the diets they had to stick to, and other things they should be careful about during the testing stage, like alcohol, drugs or other potions. They also got a pamphlet they could read later, which should answer more questions they might have which the first batch of information didn’t answer.

Draco stared at the form, trying to fill it as detailed as possible, fearing that if he left anything out it would ruin the cure. Most things were easy to answer, even some of the more private question, but nothing could prepare him for the ultimate humiliating question about when the last time he had any sexual encounter. He wanted to write _none of your business,_ or lie, only to remember Granger’s warning about not answering all the questions. While he doubted his answer would affect the cure, Draco decided not to lie. Biting his lip he added the correct information, hoping they wouldn’t waste much time reading through their answers.

Then they were taken in one by one before they could return home with a bottle in their pockets and more information. Draco was the last to go in, making him wondered if it was because his name was last on the list, or simply because they wanted him to feel like a looser, which had happened several times after the war ended.

His foot nervously tapped against the floor, his lips almost bleeding because he couldn’t stop chewing on it. Luckily it was his time shortly after. “Mr Malfoy,” the assistant said, giving him a thin smile which didn’t make Draco feel any easier easier.

He was shown into another small office where he was asked to sit in the chair and wait for Granger. Draco waited nearly two minutes before she showed up, which didn’t sound like much, but was an eternity as he was already nervous about the whole process.

“Welcome Mr Malfoy, glad to have you here,” Granger said in a sweet voice, as if she hadn’t laughed at him when his name first showed up on the candidate list. “My assistant will now take some measurements and small samples of your hair for our record, it should be mostly painless.” She wasn’t lying, the only thing that did hurt was the three hair samples he took in the end.

While the assistant took the samples out of the room, Granger was reading through his forms. “I see you’ve had no-” his mind worked quickly and he imagined she would say no sexual relationships in two years, but instead she said something else. “-reactions to any potion ingredients, have you been tested before?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll sign you up for an allergy test as well, as we don’t want anything bad to happen to you while you’re in this group.” There was nothing in the way she looked or talked to him that made it seem like they knew each other previously, which felt strange as he had never experienced anything like it before. “My assistant will now draw some blood so we can test it, and I would advise you not to use the shampoo before you receive an owl from me, which will be later today, or tomorrow morning, depending on when the tests return.”

The assistant returned, took the blood samples and left the room a second time. She continued to act as if she didn’t know him from before, which made him question his sanity and wonder if she was simply a good actress. “Miss Granger,” Draco began, feeling slightly silly for bringing their past up, but knew that if he didn’t ask it would bother him. “Can I trust you won’t switch my test with some hair loss product?”

“The fact that you question my professionally makes me wonder why you didn’t leave as soon as you saw me. I have not forgotten our previous differences, but right now I’m working on a project which I hope will help misfortunate wizards and witches like yourself, I have no time to play tricks on a man simply because he was an idiot when we went to school together.”

“I’m the idiot? What about you and your little gang, always getting away with stuff while the rest of us were punished if we even thought of doing anything similar.”

“You were a fool, a fool who thought bullying others was acceptable simply because you were born with some privileges others didn’t have. You were a foolish angry and spoiled boy.” Draco wanted to reply, but Granger beat him to it. “Yes, I smiled a little as I saw your name on the list, but I want to help others, even though they weren’t so nice when they were younger. If you think I can’t do a proper job because of our past then you’re welcome to leave, I have better things to do than to waste my time convincing you to stay.” It was tempting to leave in order to make a statement that he was no fool, but by doing so he would further her accusations, making him look silly.

“No, I will stay, it’s not like I’ve got a choice.”

“You always have a choice, and nobody will stop you if you decide you don’t want to do this, but I’m pleased you will stay as it means another test candidate.”

He counted it as defeat, but chose not to feel bad about it because if it would bring his hair back it would be a win. “I’ll stay,” he whispered and leaned back in the chair, waiting for her to finish filling out some other forms.

That was their first meeting in years, the first time they talked to each other after the war. They did meet from time to time at different occasions, but neither one said anything to the other, they barely looked at each other the times they did meet.

“I’ll see you in a week,” Granger said and handed Draco a small bottle, it was the first test of what would hopefully be a hair loss cure which worked.

*

Draco stared at his reflection a few days later, wondering if the cure was working, or if he would spend a few months with the program only to have his dreams shattered. He tried to think positive, but it was hard when he could see just how much hair he’d lost. The horrific thoughts of being the first fully bald Malfoy made him shiver, but there was nothing he could do.

The week passed slowly by, and eventually he was back in the office, the assistant taking more samples of his hair while Granger inquired him about his daily routine, asking how much of the shampoo he used and if he felt anything.

“That was disappointing, but if we succeeded on our first try then I don’t see why we would need a test program. My assistant will take a look at the samples and create a new shampoo which will correspond with your type of hair, you’ll receive it later today.”

Draco wished it would work at once, but knew it was almost a wish thought. At least it was supposed to be permanent, unlike the other hair cures where he was expected to use them once or twice each day.

The next shampoo smelled less pleasant than the first, but it looked to be working. He could see the changes, they weren’t big, but they were still there, making him smile for the first time in years when he looked at his hair. The next time he used it the effect increased even more, giving him hopes that he could finally have his hair back.

“I’m still not done with the tests, but there is one thing you should know,” the assistant said a week later when Draco returned to the office for his second week evaluation. The man handed Granger a pad which she then read.

“Interesting,” she muttered before handing it back and he disappeared. “While it does work, it’s destroying the quality of the natural hair, so we should drop this potion before it destroys the hair and makes you go fully bald.” His dreams were crushed, but as Granger wasn’t giving up, he wouldn’t either. “Because we want to make sure your hair isn’t falling out at a later time we should meet twice a week to take a few tests, just so we will notice if it’s dangerous for you to continue with this potion.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Draco replied, feeling relieved she cared about him, if not as a person, then as a test subject.

The next time they met she was alone and occupied running tests on the hair samples from both him and the others. As he was asked to wait in her office while she finished up in the next door room, he was able to observe her work. She was fast and clinical, using the hair samples as much as she possible. “I’ll be right with you,” she called in a slightly stressed out voice before a tea set magically danced its way towards him, offering him a cup.

She joined him a few minutes later. “Your hair looks better, but is still lacking the same quality as your original hair.” It wasn’t news he wanted, but it was better to know about it than her pretending everything was fine and damaging his hair further.

“How are the rest of the group?” Draco asked, feeling slightly silly as he waited for her to finish adding something to his folder.

“One test subject is doing quite well, his hair quality has increased and it grows faster. The rest are still in the testing stage but so far it looks like it’s more individual results than a group result. The magic signature of each wizard and witch is different, so the effect of the potions doesn’t go well with everyone.” Being a master student of potions he knew that while most potions worked on everyone, making a potion everlasting was not as easy as a random potion which worked for a few hours or days.

“Are you sure this will be permanent?”

“Based on our research it should be, but if things don’t turn out exactly how we want it to then we will continue until it’s a success and you get what you signed up for.” He wasn’t that interested in her answer he realised as he quickly forgot what she said, finding it nice to hear someone who weren’t trying to hide their disgust of talking with him. Shortly after he was free to leave with a new bottle of test shampoo.

They continued to meet twice a week until his hair seemed to be on the right track, then the meetings were down to once a week.

In the beginning it was embarrassing to go to the meetings, but the reward made the humiliation worth it. It didn’t take long before he stopped worrying about what others would think, especially as his hair thickened and he didn’t have to hide it every time he went out.

After the war he struggled to get his life back on track, and when he finally did, other issues arose. Fighting the bad publicity he received because of his name he was made aware that no matter what his family did after the war, nobody would forget about their past. To make things worse, his wife decided to divorce him after ten years, her reason to leave was the lack of an heir. He tried to date after his marriage ended, but it was difficult to find anyone who weren’t put off when they realised who he was. The only few women who dared to date him were quickly exposed for what they were, gold diggers.

He gave up trying to find someone, deciding to accept that in the end the Malfoy family ruined themselves based on their bad choices.

As most women ignored him, talking with Granger was special, and he found himself looking forward to their meetings in a way that would shock his teenage self. He also knew she was single, which made it easier for him to let his desire take over.

As soon as the assistant left the room and he was alone with Granger he did one thing which he would either regret for the rest of his life, or which he would smile at.

She spoke, but he didn’t pay attention to her words as he moved closer to her. Granger noticed his look and went silent, her eyes staring back, eyes which he could see were filled with passion. They were close, really close, and he wanted to kiss her.

It was the door opening which snapped him out of it, pulling away from Granger as if she was fire even though they hadn’t done anything. The assistant stood still for a second, probably not certain how to react to what he witnessed. “I’ve got the potion,” he said, placing it down on the counter before closing the door behind him.

Granger stared at him mortified, and Draco regretted his actions at once. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but quickly changed her mind and turned to her desk. Draco didn’t know what to say either, feeling foolish for thinking there was anything between them, especially after the way he treated Granger during school.

While things changed and he no longer thought of muggle borns as mudblood’s, he still didn’t want to mingle with them more than necessary, and he’d never imagined he’d ever want to date them, until that moment. He contemplated the idea of running out of the room without speaking to her, only to change his mind when he remembered he was no longer five.

“I’m sorry,” he said before the silence became too unbearable. Draco wanted to explain how he hadn’t been close to anyone in a while, and therefore mistook her professional kindness for affection, and he would have said it if it wouldn’t make him sound needy.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not as if anything happened.”

They agreed to do that, pretend there hadn’t been any moment between them, but Draco noticed as time passed that even though she acted pretty much the same, she treated him slightly different. There was less eye contact, and she would often leave the room to chat with her assistant, who was also acting strange, knocking on the door and waiting for a response before entering the room, even after Granger told him he didn’t have to do so.

His action affected their non existing relationship, but at least it hadn’t affected his hair, which he had more off than he’d had in years. According to Granger and her assistant, the quality of his hair was also great, leading to him nearing the last stage of the project, where he would use normal shampoo to see if the potion still held, and then he would have to return twice a year just for normal checkups.

It was during one of the last checkups that things changed once again. Granger was standing next to him, watching his hair and noting down something on the pad,   when he turned his head and looked at her. The silence between them thickened as neither one said a word, their gaze deepening for every second that passed. Even though both managed to act normal around each other, Draco couldn’t stop thinking about her, even though he knew nothing could ever happen between them.

However, standing so close to her made him certain of one thing, the attraction was mutual.

Before either one said a word Granger flung herself at Draco, her lips pressing against his, her tongue responding to his as he deepened their kiss. He hadn’t been close to anyone in a while and wondered if that had affect his judgement, but he didn’t care. Her body felt nice against his, her lips warm and soft, her tongue wonderful as it rolled around his.

He didn’t know how far things would have gone if the assistant hadn’t knocked on the door in that moment, and for the first time they were both happy he hadn’t stopped knocking. “Come in,” Granger said a few seconds later.

They all behaved as if everything was normal until the assistant left. Draco wasn’t sure if they would go back to kissing, or if they would talk about what happened and agree to forget about it.

“I can’t have a relationships with my patients, it’s unprofessional” she admitted.

“So you don’t usually kiss your patients?” he joked. To his surprise she laughed.

 

“I’m sorry, but even if you weren’t my patient there is no way anything would come out of a relationship.”

She was right, or mostly right at least. Ignoring the current situation there was still a chance they could work as a couple. They had both grown, he was no longer the same bully as he was in school, and she, well, she didn’t really have any faults even back then. He was mature enough to see that he was the one to make things as bad as they had gotten, and he was willing to admit it, even though he hated confessing.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe any relationship is doomed to fail, maybe the only reason I’m even considering this is because the few times I’ve tried to get near anyone all they could see was everything I did wrong. You’re the only woman that hasn’t treated me like a criminal.” It hurt admitting just how pathetic his life had become, but she knew how long it was since he last fucked, and that was worse.

“While I appreciate your honesty I still don’t think we’re a good fit. Your family history isn’t something we can ignore, neither is my family history, and I don’t know if our history is something we can get past. Also, I’m far too occupied in my work to focus on a relationship.” She was probably right, the chance for a healthy relationship was minimal, but he also had nothing to lose as he hadn’t had any relationship for years, far longer than he’d been without sex.

“I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want to, I’m just saying it would be interesting to go out on a date and see what would happen. Maybe it will only be one date, maybe there will be more, maybe we fit better than we did with our exes or maybe nothing will change between us.”

Hermione was silent for a moment, her expression hard to read. “I guess you’re right, anything could happen, who would have thought a Malfoy would be losing his hair.”

“That’s harsh, and mean, and completely true of course. So what about dinner sometimes after this treatment is over and I’m no longer a regular patient?”

“Well, if your hair looks good by the time we’re done then I don’t see why we can’t go on a date.”

“Embarrassed to go out with a balding man?”

“Why else would I set up this project to help balding wizards and witches?”

“I did wonder about all those questions, way to go Granger, you managed to find a way to find out everything about someone without having to date them for months.”

“It does help I guess.”

Their eyes locked and a smile spread across both their faces, but the moment didn’t last long before they were interrupted by Hermione’s assistant knocking, telling them that the next patient had arrived.

“Continue with the shampoo, the results are looking good so far. We can continue with the future plan next time, but right now I must focus on the next patient.”

“Sounds good,” Draco replied, finding himself winking at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, but not in the annoyed way she would do back at school.

Not wanting to ruin the moment he left without saying another word, hoping that whatever happened between them would be positive, even if it wouldn’t lead to anything.


End file.
